


Türchen 30 - Partners In Crime – Hat nicht jeder eine Leiche im Keller?

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [30]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dringend tatverdächtig in einem Mordfall zu werden, stand nicht gerade auf Kevins To-Do-Liste. Dass jedoch ausgerechnet sein ewiger Nemesis Manuel Neuer zusammen mit ihm verdächtigt wird, setzt dem ganzen jedoch die Krone auf. Es bleibt ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit dem Blauen zu verbünden, um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 30 - Partners In Crime – Hat nicht jeder eine Leiche im Keller?

**Author's Note:**

> Für Ellen FCB. Fluff... Äh. Hups. Der ging mir verloren. XD Ich hatte plötzlich das Wort „Leiche“ im Kopf und fand, da muss man was draus machen. Leider sind die beiden zu doof, um einen Kriminalfall aufzuklären...

**Wortzahl:** 3205  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Genre:** Krimi, Romanze

 

Es ist Zapfenstreich, allerhöchste Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Das hat Roman Kevin unmissverständlich klar gemacht und er sieht das ja auch ein. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht so lange bleiben, aber ein Telefonat hat ihn in Romans Wohnung gehalten. Beziehungsweise auf dem Balkon – um mit seinem Kumpel zu sprechen, hat er es sich auf Neustädters Balkon gemütlich gemacht, während sich die anderen Partygäste schön langsam auf den Heimweg gemacht haben.

Nicht alle. Natürlich musste der, den er am wenigsten ausstehen kann, am längsten bleiben. Kevin hat sich eh schon gefragt, was Neuer auf dieser Feier macht. Nun ja, man kennt sich halt. Leider.  
Aber auch bei Neuer war Roman unerbittlich. Er hat sie beide gemeinsam aus der Wohnung geschmissen. Soll heißen: Als Kevin angedeutet hat, dass er eh langsam gehen wollte, hat er ihnen klar gemacht, dass Neuer ihn begleiten wird.

Super.

Dass sie schon gestritten haben, als sie auf die Straße vor Romans Haus getreten sind, ist selbstverständlich. Diesmal war der Auslöser nicht einmal etwas, das mit ihren Vereinen zu tun hat – Neuers Schuhe sind einfach unglaublich hässlich. Und das trat eine Lawine los.

„Was will ich denn mit einem Haus irgendwo in der Pampa? Ich will in meiner Stadt bleiben.“  
„Du musst blind sein. Guck' dir doch mal deine Stadt an. Sie ist hässlich.“

Kevin rammt Neuer seinen Ellbogen in die Seite. Am liebsten würde er ja einen kurzen Abstecher in die Tankstelle machen, an der sie gerade vorbei laufen, und so tun, als würde er dort etwas kaufen wollen, damit er Neuer endlich loswird. Aber der ist so vertieft in ihre Diskussion, dass er ihm einfach folgen würde.  
Außerdem will Kevin nicht einfach so aufgeben. Neuer hat eine unmögliche Einstellung – allgemein oder zumindest bei allen Themen, die sie bisher angesprochen haben -, es würde seinen Stolz verletzen, diesen arroganten Schwätzer einfach ziehen zu lassen. Da ist er dann doch wieder ganz dankbar, dass Roman ihnen empfohlen hat, ihre Autos mehrere Straßen weiter auf einem großen Parkplatz abzustellen.

„Du bist hässlich. Schon mal im Spiegel angeguckt?“

Diesmal rammt Neuer ihn in die Seite. Kevin schafft es gerade noch so, sein Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen, bevor er sich die Blöße gibt, wegen Neuers Rempler zur Seite zu kippen.  
Die Diskussion streift noch mehrere Themen. Wieder Neuers Schuhe, die Unterschiede zwischen Ganzjahresreifen und Sommer- und Winterreifen, verschiedene Schularten, dann doch wieder die Vereine, Einzelkind vs. großer Bruder... Dann kommen sie endlich bei ihren Autos an.

„Also dann...“

Neuer ist wesentlich gesprächiger als er, Kevin beschränkt sich nur auf ein Nicken. Anschließend sperrt er sein Auto auf und setzt sich auf den Fahrersitz. Kurz atmet er durch, bevor er den Motor startet.  
Genug Neuer für das nächste Jahr. Mindestens. Dieser Kerl ist einfach unglaublich unerträglich.

~*~*~

„Kevin Großkreutz.“

Kevins Hände zittert. Bullen waren ihm schon immer suspekt und jetzt sitzt er zwei Exemplaren davon gegenüber. Das war ihm schon unangenehm, als er auf ein Klingeln hin seine Haustüre geöffnet hat und der stämmige Mann und die blonde Frau mit dem angepissten Gesichtsausdruck davor standen.

„Wo waren Sie am 18. Februar?“

Verhöre sind beschissen. Zumindest dieses hier, Gott sei dank beschränkt sich seine Erfahrung mit Verhören bis jetzt nur auf dieses. Wie soll er auf eine solche Frage antworten, wenn ihm die Unsicherheit – er weiß nicht, ob er mit dem Datum richtig liegt, das ihm durch den Kopf schießt – die Gedankenwege blockiert und ihn kaum nachdenken lässt?

„Das war Romans Geburtstag. Roman Neustädter, ist ein Kumpel von mir. So um ein paar Ecken. Er ist recht gut mit einem meiner besten Freunde befreundet.“

Zu viel gesagt. Er geriet ins Plaudern und das ist echt dämlich. Wenn er den Bullen weiter auf den Sack geht...  
Der strenge Blick der Frau zeigt ihm, dass er noch längst nicht genug gesagt hat.

Okay, was steht noch aus? Was hat er erzählt?

„War seine Geburtstagsfeier. Ich war einer der letzten Gäste – ich bin mit Manuel Neuer zu unseren Autos, wir waren die letzten.“  
„Und wo war die Feier?“

Kevin nennt die Adresse – an Widerstand wagt er gerade nicht einmal zu denken. Der grimmige Blick der Frau hellt sich kurz auf, doch dann kehrt sie zurück zu ihrer mürrischen Miene.  
Als nächstes zieht der Mann einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche. Er faltet ihn auf und gibt ihn Kevin.

„Kennen Sie diesen Mann?“

Auf dem Zettel ist ein Bild von einem Mann. Sieht für Kevin nach einem Religions- oder Mathelehrer aus. Dünn, naiv-dämlicher Blick, Klamotten aus dem vorigen Jahrhundert, mindestens. Kevin muss sich das Schmunzeln verkneifen.

„Nein.“

Zumindest glaubt er das. Könnte schon sein, dass das ein ehemaliger Lehrer ist oder einer, der mal an seiner Schule war. Na ja, lieber verneint er direkt, als dass er hier anfängt, herumzueiern.

Nun übernimmt der Mann die Gesprächsführung. Kevin hofft, dass sein Blick aufgrund dieser Entwicklung nicht allzu begeistert war – er findet das nämlich wirklich gut. Während die Polizistin so wirkte, als würde sie sich auf den kleinsten Versprecher stürzen und ihm dafür lebenslänglich aufbrummen, ist ihr Kollege wesentlich gutmütiger und macht mehr den Eindruck, als wäre sein Hauptziel, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Und Kevin hat ein reines Gewissen.

„Auch nicht bei oder nach der Geburtstagsfeier?“  
„Nein. Auf der Geburtstagsfeier sicher nicht. Und danach ist mir auch niemand aufgefallen. Habe mir noch gedacht, dass da ganz schön wenig los ist.“

Ja, wenn dieser Mann auf Romans Geburtstagsfeier gewesen wäre... Das hätte er bemerkt. Die Gäste waren von einem gänzlich anderem Schlag.

Der Blick des Polizisten ruht auf ihn, langsam wird Kevin wieder unruhig. Vielleicht war seine Kollegin gar nicht so übel – die hatte zwar eine Frage nach der anderen, aber rückblickend, im Visier des Polizisten, erscheint das gar nicht mehr so übel. Der drohende, abwartende Blick macht ihm Angst.  
Dann räuspert sich der Polizist, setzt sich etwas auf und greift nach dem Zettel mit dem Bild, um ihn zusammenzufalten und in seine Jackentasche zu schieben.

„Er ist der Grund, warum Sie hier sind. Dieser Mann wurde nämlich in der Nacht vom 18. Februar in der Nähe der Wohnung ihres Freundes -“

Kurz wirft er einen Blick auf die Aufzeichnungen seiner Kollegin, sie tippt mit ihrem langen manikürten Finger auf eine bestimmte Stelle.

„Roman Neustädter ermordet. Und Sie sowie Ihr Begleiter Manuel Neuer sind die einzigen, bei denen wir einen Beweis haben, dass sie sich zur entsprechenden Zeit draußen aufgehalten haben. Sie sind auf den Aufnahmen der Sicherheitskameras der Tankstelle zu sehen.“

Ermordet.  
Ach du Scheiße.  
Und man hält ihn für den Täter. Ihn und Neuer.

Er ist am Arsch.

~*~*~

Vielleicht sollte Kevin nicht unbedingt von seinem Telefonanschluss aus telefonieren. Kann man ihn einfach so überwachen? Eigentlich ja nicht, sonst gäbe es nicht immer einen solchen Aufschrei, wenn Telefongespräche eben doch mitgehört wurden. Auf der anderen Seite hat er damit, dass er – zumindest eventuell – einen Mann umgebracht hat, einen Schwung Rechte verloren. Kann gut sein, dass auch das Recht auf Privatsphäre darunter fällt.  
Im Internet nachschauen kann er auch nicht. Das überwachen sie eher.

Kann Neuer bitte endlich mal ans Telefon gehen?

Eigentlich tut er hier nichts Illegales. Es hat ihm niemand verboten, mit Neuer zu telefonieren.  
Unter normalen Umständen wäre ein solches Verbot nicht einmal nötig. Da müsste man ihn schon dazu zwingen, diesen Torwart anzurufen. Aber jetzt sieht die Welt ganz anders aus und er muss ihn dringend kontaktieren.

Jetzt müsste Neuer nur noch den Anruf annehmen.

Ja, der Kontaktversuch an sich wäre nicht illegal. Bei dem Thema, über das er mit Neuer sprechen muss, sieht es schon anders aus.

„Neuer?“

Na endlich. Geht doch.  
Kevin ist so nervös und gleichzeitig so froh darüber, dass Neuer endlich abgenommen hat, dass er völlig auf die sonst üblichen Frotzeleien verzichtet.

„Hier ist Kevin.“  
„Großkreutz?“  
„Genau. Hat dich die Bullerei auch schon befragt?“

Neuer geht es wohl ähnlich. Auch er geht nicht weiter darauf ein, dass ausgerechnet er ihn anruft. Bei seiner Antwort wird klar, warum.

„Ja. Wir stecken in der Scheiße.“  
„Aber wir haben ihn nicht umgebracht.“  
„Ja, schon, aber jetzt spricht erst einmal alles gegen uns. Gibt keinen anderen Täter – oder Tatverdächtigen. Nur wir waren so blöd und sind an den Kameras vorbeigelaufen.“

Kevin klemmt sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Wange, es hält ganz knapp. Seine Hände müssen jetzt frei sein – er muss sie kneten, sonst dreht er durch.  
Jetzt kommt nämlich der pikante Teil.

„Dann müssen wir das ändern. Dann müssen wir den wahren Mörder finden.“

~*~*~

„Nach was suchen wir eigentlich?“  
„Psssst.“

Irgendetwas muss Kevin in seinem vorherigen Leben verbrochen haben – irgendetwas sehr Schlimmes. Und jetzt wird er dafür bestraft.  
Anders kann er sich nicht erklären, dass er ausgerechnet mit Neuer in der Nähe von Romans Wohnung herumstreifen muss.

Seine Begleitung ist natürlich unbrauchbar. Weiß genauso wenig wie er, was sie tun sollen, stellt dafür aber blöde Fragen.  
Wonach suchen sie? Nach Spuren. Aber wie sehen die aus?

Eine Leiche. Das wäre schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt. Viel wissen sie nicht über ihren Fall – aber scheinbar gibt es bis jetzt keine Leiche. Nur den verschwundenen Armin, einen Blutfleck, der ihm zuzuordnen ist und eine Tatwaffe ohne Fingerabdrücke.  
Wenn sie zumindest schon einmal den Blutfleck finden würden... Daran, dass sie die Leiche finden, glaubt Kevin nicht, die wäre schon längst aufgefallen, wenn sie so leicht zu finden wäre. Aber wenn die Leiche nicht beim Blutfleck lag, könnte es blutige Schleifspuren geben. Kevin meint sogar, so etwas herausgehört zu haben.

Ansonsten... In Krimis sieht das immer ganz einfach aus. Vielleicht müssen sie einfach über ein Indiz stolpern, um es als solches wahrzunehmen.  
Zusammen mit Neuer. Er will schließlich nicht die ganze Drecksarbeit machen, Neuer soll ihm ruhig dabei helfen, ihre Namen wieder reinzuwaschen.  
Dieser Gedanken bringt Kevin dazu, sich doch wieder an den Torwart zu wenden.

„Sollen wir mal in eine Seitenstraße-“

Weiter kommt er nicht. Plötzlich stehen sie in gleißendem Licht. Scheinwerfer? Große Taschenlampe? Kevin kann es nicht sagen. Intuitiv stolpert er zurück, er packt Neuers Handgelenk.  
Dann ertönt eine Stimme, die er schon einmal gehört hat.

„Sieh einmal an, wer sich hier herumtreibt.“

Die Stimme des Polizisten, der ihn verhört hat.  
Scheiße.

„Rückkehr zum Tatort? Danke, das erleichtert unsere Arbeit wesentlich.“

~*~*~

Schlapp, schlapp, schlapp.

Neuer hat sich wieder einmal aufgerappelt, er schlurft wieder einmal durch den Raum und nimmt alles unter die Lupe.  
Viel gibt es hier nicht zu sehen. Eigentlich hat man das mit einem Blick, beim Betreten der Zelle, abgedeckt. Stockbett, zwei Pritschen. Ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Ein Waschbecken, daneben die Türe zur Toilette. Ein Schrank mit zwei Türen.  
Fertig. Es gibt absolut keinen Anlass für Neuer, diesen Rundgang zu wiederholen. Erst recht nicht, wenn er dabei so laut ist.

So geht das jetzt schon seit ein paar Stunden. Sie liegen auf den Pritschen – Kevin hat sich die obere gesichert, die durch die Leiter zwar schlechter erreichbar ist, aber trotzdem sein Favorit war -, starren Löcher in die Luft, murmeln „Scheiße, Mann“ und hin und wieder steht Neuer auf, um zu überprüfen, ob auch noch alles dort ist, wo es war, als sie in diese Zelle geführt wurden.

Schlapp, schlapp, schlapp.

Neuer schlurft zurück ins Bett und lässt sich dort fallen. Ruhe, endlich wieder Ruhe. Für eine Stunde oder so, wenn der nächste Rundgang beginnt.  
Nein, doch nicht. Die dünne Decke raschelt, Kevin hört, wie Neuer sich bewegt.

Schlapp, schlapp, schlapp.

Wie jetzt? Was soll das jetzt? Neuer hat gerade eben die Zelle besichtigt, das sollte eigentlich eine Weile lang reichen.

Schlapp, schlapp, schlapp.

Scheinbar nicht. Hinüber zum Tisch, dort eine kurze Pause, dann zur Toilettentüre, dann zur Zellentüre, alles unterstrichen von diesem nervtötenden Schlurfgeräusch.  
Als Neuer den Schrank ansteuert, platzt Kevin der Kragen.

„Neuer! Verdammte Scheiße, was soll das?“

Nicht nur ihm. Es ist, als hätte sein Brüllen etwas in Neuer gelöst. Plötzlich brüllt er auch zurück.

„Wir sind eingesperrt, Alter! Im Knast!“  
„U-Haft.“

Kevin legt sich wieder auf den Rücken. Wenn das Neuers Problem ist... Klar, ist jetzt nicht unbedingt die beste Situation, in der sie sich befinden. Aber was sollen sie tun? Wenigstens gibt es noch Hoffnung für sie. Sie wurden zwar sehr zügig dem Untersuchungsrichter vorgeführt und in U-Haft gesteckt, weil man vermutet hat, dass sie am Tatort Spuren verwischen wollten, aber sie sind immer noch unschuldig. Und solange man sie deswegen nicht richtig eingesperrt hat, mit Verfahren und allem, ist die Rettung nahe.

Neuer sieht das allerdings anders.

„Hinter Gittern und die nächste Station ist der Knast!“

Wow, er kann sich tatsächlich auch noch ohne Schlurfen vorwärts bewegen. Die Schritte zurück zu seinem Bett sind eher ein Trampeln.

Was soll er dazu sagen? Ganz so negativ sieht er das nicht, aber Neuer hat recht, allzu weit entfernt vom Knast sind sie nicht mehr. Hilft auch nichts – selbst dort können sie sich für ihr Recht und ihre Freiheit einsetzen.

Es bleibt ruhig, Neuer hat anscheinend alles herausgeschrien, was ihm auf der Seele lag. Eine Weile lang hört Kevin noch sein lautes Atmen – aufgebracht ist er wohl immer noch -, doch das ebbt mit der Weile ab.  
Endlich Ruhe. Jetzt doch.

Von seinem Bett aus kann Kevin beobachten, wie sich die Sonne dem Horizont nähert. Erst, als sie schon größtenteils dahinter verschwunden ist, meldet Neuer sich wieder zu Wort.

„Ich hab' 'ne Scheißangst.“

Kein Schreien mehr. Vielmehr ein resigniertes Brummen. Dann will er doch auch mal einen etwas freundlicheren Tonfall auspacken.  
Der kommt schon von ganz alleine. Schließlich ist er nicht ansatzweise so genervt wie eben zuvor.

„Wovor?“  
„Weiß nicht. Alles, irgendwie. Also im Knast. Meine Karriere kann ich dann wohl knicken. Und nicht mehr Fußball zu spielen, nicht mehr regelmäßig trainieren... Ein komplett anderes Leben leben. Ohne Freiheit. Ich kann nicht einfach ins Kino gehen, wenn ich Bock habe. Oder meine Mutter besuchen. Oder... Außerdem gehöre ich da nicht hin. Ich könnte mich wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal vernünftig wehren, wenn ich angegriffen werde.“

Kevin grinst leicht. Zugegebenermaßen hatte Neuer mit seinen ersten Argumenten recht, das sind Dinge, die er auch lieber verdrängt, weil sie ihm Angst einjagen. Aber der letzte Teil...

„Zu viele Knastserien gesehen?“

Ein Kissen fliegt zu ihm nach oben, verfehlt seinen Kopf nur knapp. Eines muss man Neuer lassen: Werfen kann er.  
Er schiebt sich das Kissen unter seines. Soll Neuer doch schauen, wie er ohne Kissen klar kommt. Da hilft ihm all sein Talent beim Werfen nichts mehr.

„Halt die Fresse, Großkreutz. Und rück' mein Kissen raus.“  
„Nö. Beides nicht.“

Auf einen Schlag ist es wieder ruhig, Neuer sagt nichts mehr. Wieder hört er nur seinen Atem.  
Und dann fällt Kevin etwas auf. Neuers Atem zittert. Man hört eine ganz leichte Vibration heraus – wirklich nur leicht, aber wenn es sonst nichts zu hören gibt, bemerkt man so etwas.

Heult Neuer jetzt etwa?

Vorsichtig rappelt Kevin sich auf, versucht, dabei so wenige Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Dann lugt er über die Bettkante nach unten – so, dass Neuer ihn nicht sieht.  
Tatsache. Also, es sieht stark danach aus, als würde er wirklich heulen, so ganz sicher ist Kevin sich nicht. Zumindest hat er die Hände vorm Gesicht und sein ganzer Oberkörper zittert.  
Scheiße. Jetzt so wirklich. U-Haft, okay, kann man sich schönreden. Aber einen heulenden Neuer? Was tut man da?

Kevin starrt an die Decke, sein Gehirn rattert los. Ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass er tierisch überfordert ist.  
Dann rastet etwas ein und er setzt sich auf, um zur Leiter hinüber zu kriechen.

Neuer heult immer noch, inzwischen hört man ihn manchmal sogar schniefen. Ist ganz praktisch, so bemerkt er Kevin nicht, der die Leiter herunter steigt. Erst als er sich neben ihn ins Bett legt, wischt er sich unwirsch über die Augen und funkelt ihn böse an.  
Das ist zumindest seine Absicht. Er konnte nicht alle Tränen wegwischen, erst recht nicht die, die in seinen Augen stehen. Und sein Atem zittert immer noch.

„Was soll das jetzt, Großkreutz?“  
„Muss das jetzt wirklich sein, Neuer?“  
„Das sollte eigentlich ich dich fragen.“

Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren. Neuer ist aufgewühlt und nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. Nebenbei will er sich in seinem Leid suhlen und das lässt Kevin nicht zu.  
Er schlingt einfach seine Arme um Neuer und zieht sich an ihn.

Erst versteift Neuer sich komplett. Doch nach einer Weile – Neuer wehrt sich nicht, also sieht Kevin keinen Grund, loszulassen – spürt er, wie er sich langsam lockert und näher zu ihm rückt.

Er weiß selbst nicht, warum er das tut. Aber er merkt, dass es Neuer gut tut.  
Und irgendwie auch ihm selbst.

~*~*~

Kevin lädt genau in dem Moment, in dem Manu bei der Türe hereinkommt, das gerade eben gebratene Rührei auf einen Teller. Perfektes Timing, würde er mal sagen.

„Ah, Essen ist fertig?“

Manu lässt sich am Tisch nieder, Kevin bringt ihm den Teller und nimmt dabei gleich seinen eigenen mit. Dann nimmt er ihm gegenüber Platz – Manu schaufelt schon die ersten Brocken Rührei in seinen Mund.  
Wie man als Profisportler so verfressen sein kann, versteht Kevin nicht. Und wie er die U-Haft mit ihren fixen – und wesentlich selteneren – Mahlzeiten überstanden hat, erst recht nicht. Zum Glück wurden sie recht bald wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt, weil man den quicklebendigen Armin gefunden hat. Der gute Mann wollte sich tatsächlich umbringen, hatte aber letztendlich nicht den Mut dazu und kam mit einer am Anfang zwar stark blutenden, aber schnell verheilenden Wunde davon. Dass er dann einfach abgehauen ist und nur den Blutfleck und die Vermutung, dass er gestorben ist, zurückgelassen hat, war der Grund für Kevins und Manus Inhaftierung.

Gut, er will sich nicht beschweren. Gibt zwar einige Leute, die angemerkt haben, dass es ihnen gut tun würde, wenn man sie für eine Weile gemeinsam einsperren würde, doch dass dem wirklich so ist, damit konnte keiner rechnen. Klar, sie haben sich ständig in die Haare gekriegt, aber sie sind sich auch langsam näher gekommen. Erst hat Kevin jeden Abend Manu gehalten, bis er eingeschlafen ist, dann haben sie ihre Kommunikationslautstärke und den dazugehörigen Aggressionspegel etwas gesenkt, dann haben sie sich Dinge erzählt, von denen sie noch nichts wussten und wodurch sie sich wesentlich besser kennengelernt haben.  
Als sie entlassen wurden, waren sie ein Paar.

Nach den ersten Bissen ist Neuer so weit gesättigt, dass er wieder an andere Dinge denken kann. Die muss er offensichtlich gleich loswerden.

„Der Armin ist ja wieder abgehauen.“  
„Mh.“  
„Wir wären wieder tatverdächtig, aber sie wollen uns nicht noch einmal zu Unrecht einsperren, also gehen sie unseren Spuren nicht nach. Sie wissen ja, dass wir unschuldig sind.“

Kevin sieht das Grinsen, das ganz kurz über Neuers Gesicht huscht, bevor es wieder von seiner unbeeindruckten Miene ersetzt wird. Das ist eines der Dinge, die sie im Knast gelernt haben – sie verstehen sich auch ohne Worte.  
Soll in diesem Fall heißen: Sie verstehen auch die Worte hinter den Worten.

Trotzdem wird Kevin jetzt direkt. Ist zwar ganz lustig, sich zwischen den Zeilen zu unterhalten, aber direkt ist ihm dann doch am liebsten.  
Manu zum Glück auch.

„Okay. Und wo hast du ihn entsorgt?“  
„Weißt du noch die Hütte, die wir im Wald entdeckt haben? Hatte einen winzigen Keller. Armin hat gerade so rein gepasst.“


End file.
